


Going 'Home'

by certifiedlesbian



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, But also, Fluff, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Henry is a ghost cause i say so, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, In a way, No Smut, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, also cause he needs to comfort the boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certifiedlesbian/pseuds/certifiedlesbian
Summary: Tommy is feeling cold and alone.And the lava looks so warm and inviting right now.//TW// SUICIDE(also ghost!henry has my heart)
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, hes a minor thats gross
Comments: 52
Kudos: 1462





	1. Home is where the (lava) Heart is

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing angst, or well writing in general.  
> so sorry if its bad.

Tommy’s feet were stuck to the polished cracked black stone flooring as he stared down into the smouldering lava.

Hearing the others taunting him, he just wanted to go home, but he couldn’t really remember his home. L’manburg had too many shitty memories to be his home. But even so he just wanted to go home, anywhere. 

Even though he’s blocks high he could still feel the heat radiating off the magma, he always hated the Nether Realm for that reason.

It was always too hot, but he liked it now, even loved the warmth it brought.

At least he wouldn’t feel so cold anymore. Even if he had fire, he could never get warm enough. 

Tommy never thought he was in any way depressed or suicidal, but with the current events that have happened, he may just have to take a couple steps and kiss his life goodbye.

Maybe if he jumped he could be like Wilbur, all giddy and happy, forgetting what he’d done, forgetting all the bad memories and remembering all the good memories. 

Tommy stared down into the warmth lava, maybe the lava could be his newfound home, so the blond took a step, and another step, and ano-

The sixteen year old felt a hand grabbing his shoulder and pushing him back onto the cracked black stone flooring. “It’s not your time to die” 

‘It’s not your time to die’ Tommy thought, unknowningly scoffing as he glared at the man who threatened to take away his last life mere fucking minutes ago push him away from going home.

What a hypocrite, a filthy hypocrite. 

He felt himself being dragged away from the edge as he went back to his ‘home’.

\- 

Tommy saw the Christmas tree and in that moment he wanted to go ho- back to L’manburg. He wanted to go back to L’manburg.

But as Dream repeatedly said no and as the days went by, people started to visit less, even though he didn’t have many visitors to begin with.

Oh how he missed everyone back in L’manburg.

He probably missed Niki the most, especially with her baking.

But now it was Christmas day so Ghostbur went back to L’manburg.

He didn’t blame him, if he could he probably would.

‘Maybe he actually could’ Tommy thought, remembering the Nether Realm incident.

Dream was busy with Fundy and the others being happy to stop him from taking his last life

-

Tommy was back in the Nether Realm staring down at the welcoming lava. His home.

Tommy noticed the fence barriers around the edge. There probably was a reason for that.

Tommy took a few steps back to get a running start.

Tommy ran and jumped into the warmth. And finally after weeks, months even Tommy didn’t feel so cold anymore.

“TommyInnit tried to swim in lava.”

And everyone around the Christmas tree, especially Dream, went silent.

-

Tommy- GhostInnit was awoken from being, licked? The Ghost pushed away the, what seemed to be a ghost cow. ”Henry” Tommy said with a smile looking at the cow.

The Ghost looked at his transparent hands and wondered what had happened, and why was he dead. 

Until it all came flooding back, like a dam was just broken. 

Tommy screamed at the headache, it wasn’t supposed to hurt, he was supposed to be happy, he was supposed to be home. 

But all he was feeling was miserable.

He remembered Eret betraying them all.

He remembered Henry and his cows being slaughtered by Sapnap.

Losing his discs.

Losing L’manburg.

Being Exiled with Wilbur.

Wilbur going crazy.

Wilbur and Techno betraying them.

L’manburg explosion.

Tubbo exiling him.

Losing his Best friend.

Losing his home.

Tommy screamed until his voice was raw as tears streamed down his face, he didn’t want to remember this. But it was all he remembered. 

He felt his tears being licked away as he stared at Henry. “At least I have you right?” The dead boy said hoping the cow wouldn’t leave, but he never did, he never even left his side for a single moment.

Tommy left, he didn’t know where he was and he didn’t want to go back to L’manburg. Everyone probably hated him there.


	2. Being a Ghost sucks for Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy keeps on encountering people in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this may be a bit ooc im sorry

Tubbo looked at the Christmas tree in his L’manburg and smiled, it was winter and the snow was falling. 

It was his birthday a few days prior. He missed Tommy but he did what he had to do for L’manburg, He heard the snow crunch behind him and saw Niki approaching him along with Fundy, thank goodness they made up after the whole flag incident.

“Hi Tubbo” Tubbo heard the fox hybrid say. “Merry Christmas” Tubbo said back to Fundy, he heard two of them say the Christmas greeting back. 

Tubbo heard a couple more footsteps crunching the thick snow with giggles and shouts. The child president turned around as he was hit was a snowball to the face by what he assumed was Karl.

Tubbo giggled and wiped the snow off his face, “No fair!” Tubbo yelped avoiding another snowball from Fundy, Tubbo bent down to grasp a pile of snow to throw to Karl as payback but missed by a long shot.

Tubbo stared at all his friends in joy. 

‘Tommy would’ve loved this,’ Tubbo thought, ‘Maybe I should revoke the ban-‘ His train of thought stopped as he heard his communicator beep.

“TommyInnit tried to swim in lava.”

Tubbo’s ears rang as he stared at his communicator.

Tubbo looked up at his friends and noticed everyone stopping what they were doing.

He was pretty sure he heard a ball of snow falling out of someone’s hand.

“Wasn’t that his last life?” He heard someone say but not exactly knowing who. 

Was it?

”It can’t be, he can’t be dead” Tubbo said, trying to keep the tears at bay.

But Tubbo knew, he knew that it was, and knowing this information Tubbo fell down to his knees with a choked sob coming out of his throat.

This was his fault.

-

GhostInnit wiped the tears off his face, he seemed to be always crying for some reason, he walked around what seemed to be a dark oak biome, The ghost boy didn’t really like this biome that much, it was always too dark for him.

Tommy turned around to look if Henry was there, and he wasn’t. The dead boy panicked as he floated around the area saying the cow's name.

Tommy heard a moo coming from somewhere nearby alongside with a scream that sounded like a high-pitched female.

Tommy speeded through the thick trees and stumbled upon his ghost cow with…

“Sapnap..?”

Tommy whispered, he doesn’t really speak that much as a ghost, but he swore he heard a woman screaming though, but nonetheless the ghost whispered at his cow to get away from him. 

He petted the cow as the animal obeyed and ran over to Tommy.

“Tommy?” Tommy heard the cow murderer say, “How, what?”

Tommy didn’t confront the cow murderer in front of him as he just disappeared, vanishing into thin air.

-

Tubbo couldn’t believe the man in front of him, Sapnap swore he saw a Ghost version of Tommy and the cow he murdered, it had been around five days since Tommy took his last life, they haven’t seen his body nor his ghost, not until now at least.

Tubbo believed the GhostInnit part but why was Henry with him, and why didn’t he come back.

I mean he wanted to come back right? That’s what Dream said, Dream wouldn’t lie would he?

-

Tommy stayed away from the dark oak biome after that incident, he didn’t want to run into many encounters.

But that was ruined as he was sitting down on a log that was laying on the ground.

He was wiping the tears off his face whilst rubbing Henry’s ear, he smiled at the cow.

“Tommy, is that you?” The ghost heard a woman with what seemed to be a german accent talk behind him.

Tommy turned away from his cow to face a blonde woman, he didn’t really know or remember who this person was, “Who are you?” He whispered.

Tommy saw the smile on her face falter a little before she ran over with tears in her eyes similar to what Tommy’s eyes look like.

Tommy flinched thinking she was going to attack him but all she did was come over, “My name is Niki, and you’re Tommy, I knew you before you” The woman, Niki cleared her throat “I knew you before you died”.

The ghost perked up at that “I'm sorry” Tommy murmured.

The woman wiped her tears and smiled, “For what?” She said softly.

“For dying and not remembering who you are” Tommy whispered. 

“Well what do you remember?” Niki said, crouching down to meet the boy's teary eyes, ‘Why is he always crying’ Niki thought worryingly like a mother.

Tommy looked up at the motherly woman “They’re all sad memories”.

Niki looked at him wanting to desperately hug him, ‘Maybe that’s why he doesn’t remember me’.

“I have another ghost friend,” Niki said, chuckling when the boy turned his head up. “Wanna meet him?”


	3. Ghostbur meeting Ghostinnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy hates L’manburg, but he likes cows and hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *opens door* hey y’all... i’m back?

The ghost child followed Niki, he didn’t really know where they were going, all he knew was that Niki was trustable.

At least Tommy hoped so.

Tommy kept on looking back to check if anyone was following them or if Henry was still nearby. 

But as they went closer to their destination the more Tommy became weary of the surrounding area.

He recognized it but he couldn’t place his finger on it.

Well that was until he remembered it was the place he tried so hard to avoid.

L’manburg.

The ghost stopped in his tracks and held on to Henry, he didn’t want to go back there.

Niki noticed that Tommy wasn’t following her anymore and turned around, “Tommy?” She questioned.

The ghost didn’t respond, “Tommy are you okay?” She hesitantly walked over to him making sure not to frighten him.

“I can’t go back,” Tommy said, taking a couple steps back. Niki understood that he only remembered that he forgot any good memories.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Niki said, trying to comfort the poor boy. “But if you still want to meet Ghostbur, I can go get him for you,”.

Tommy and Niki had a conversation earlier about who her ghost friend was and he seemed pretty cool. 

Tommy nodded still wanting to meet the other ghost, Niki smiled as she told the younger to stay here then running off into the direction of L’manburg.

-

Ghostbur had never felt sad before, when he first felt this newfound emotion it hurt, it was a feeling in his chest that wouldn’t go away. 

He finally knew what it meant after his son explained it to him, Wilbur then decided to collect some flowers and a couple of blue before placing it on Tommy’s grave out of respect.

He floated around the area of where Sapnap said he last saw Tommy (or Ghostinnit since he’s also a ghost from what Sapnap said).

He failed at trying to find his younger brother but tried once more before accepting defeat and coming back to L’manburg.

Once he got back he saw numerous people looking for him, “Wilbur” The ghost saw Eret running up to him, “We were looking all over for you,”.

Now the ghost was confused, what would they need him for, he was a ghost.

“Where were you?” The crowned man questioned, he turned around and walked with Wilbur trailing behind him. “I” The ghost stopped himself wondering if he should answer the question. “I was looking for Tommy,”.

“Well Niki was looking for you” Eret responded before taking out his communicator and probably talking with Niki.

“She found Tommy,”.

-

Niki was glad when she heard her communicator beeping along with a message from Eret.

Niki was even more glad when she saw a familiar ghost floating pass people speeding to the german woman.

She chuckled when the ghost stopped in front of her and running his mouth off with questions.

“Where is he,”

“Is he alright,”

“How is he,”

“Did he-“

Niki interrupted Wilbur “Wilbur calm down,” The other stopped talking, “He’s fine, at least I hope so,” The woman said but murmuring the last part.

“Can I see him?,” The ghost said with a bit of hope in his voice, “That’s what I was here for,”.

Wilburs brightened when she said that, maybe he could finally give a hug to his little brother.

“Follow me,” The woman said turning around and walking off with Wilbur trailing behind.

-

Ghostinnit chased Henry around whilst laughing, they didn’t leave the area where Niki told them to stay in.

“Tommy?” Tommy heard a male voice which definitely did not belong to Niki.

The boy turned around and his eyes widened, this ghost friend of Niki looked eerily similar to his brother.

His brother that betrayed him. (Well they both betrayed him so it didn’t really narrow it down to which one)

But his anarchist brother isn’t really dead the last time he checked.

His other brother on the other hand was.

And his other brother is also named 

“Wilbur?” Tommy said confused, why was he crying.

The older ghost ran over.

Tommy panicked, was he going to attack him.

Tommy was going to disappear once again before he felt a pair of arms pulling him into, a hug?

Tommy didn’t know what this was but it felt nice, he melted into the touch. He hasn’t felt any contact other than Henry since, forever.

Wilbur on the other hand sobbed, he missed this. He missed hugging his little brother.


End file.
